Working Girl REBOOT
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: *ADOPTED from Emma Ro* The first time he saw her was on the operating table after a brutal attack. Carrying the memory of the 16 year old girl with him for 10 years, Carlisle is shocked when he sees her working at a strip club. What happened in those ten years to bring her to this point and can Carlisle save young Isabella Swan and be a part of her life?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Author Note

**Author Note #1**

**Here's the deal. I like what the original author wrote and how she was taking the story in the first 11 chapters, so with her permission, I am posting her original chapters for the first part of the story and the chapters after that will be of my own creation.**

** Maybe my creative juices will get to flowing so that I can do this story some awesome justice**

** So in the title for the first 11 chapters, it will say 'Ch. 1 Original' so that way you know which chapters are mine and which are the original author's.**


	3. Chapter 1 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, idealskeptic, Mizzdee, BlazedToker, Twimom817, and Frankielynn. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 1**

Carlisle POV

I walked into the club, looking around, hoping not to see anyone that might recognize me. The week had been particularly difficult, starting out with a major highway pile-up and ending with losing both patients from both of the surgeries I performed today. I needed to unwind tonight. Grabbing a drink from the bar, I walked to a table nearest to the side of the stage and waited for the next performer to come out.

When she did, I couldn't help the immediate reaction. I watched the beautiful brunette dance out on the stage, rolling her hips, spinning her hair. She walked over to the pole on the far side of the stage, doing a few spins and dips before walking to the pole closest to me and repeating the actions.

I tried to get a glimpse of her face. I wanted to know if the woman's face matched the perfection of her body, but she kept her face hidden by her flying hair.

She moved to the center stage, where it jutted out from the rest, into the middle of the room. She started removing her skirt, sliding it down slowly, letting the anticipation build. When the skirt was finally off, revealing a lacy-skirted thong, she went for the wrap-style tank top, and removed it one side at a time. Spinning slowly, she showed off the lace bra that matched the panties.

As she turned away from me, revealing the span of her back to me, that's when I noticed it. That scar. It was light, barely visible in the darkness, recognizable as only a trick of the light. But I knew that scar, that scar haunted me. Before I could stop it, the memories from ten years ago flooded my brain.

_Her name was Isabella Swan. She had come into the ER with a stab wound to her back. The knife had missed her spine by only an inch, and I, being the rookie, was the one in charge of keeping the knife from moving while they prepped her. _

_In the two hours that I sat with the sixteen year old girl, I attempted many times to get her to tell me the truth about what happened, not just the "I fell in the kitchen" story. She had bruises covering her body, most of them shaped like hand-prints. Her clothes were raggedy and unclean, and she cringed whenever large men came near. _

_I knew what happened to her, but couldn't do anything about it until she admitted to it._

"_You have 10 minutes before they will come get her. Try and get the information out of her." The chief said to me._

_I walked back into the room where she was laying alone. "Are you sure there's no one I can call? Your mom or dad? Sibling? Grandparent?"_

"_My dad passed away a few years ago and my mom is at work, or something. My stepdad wouldn't come, even if I wanted him here so…no, there's no one."_

"_Please, Isabella. Please tell me the truth. This is a dangerous surgery and you need to have someone here."_

_I could hear the sniffles before I saw tears fall from her eyes. "Bella. How many times now have I asked you to call me Bella?"_

"_I'll make sure I remember if you tell me what happened. I swear."_

_Her whole frame shuddered as she tried to stay as still as possible. "I came home from school, my stepdad was there. He was supposed to be at work. I don't know why he was home. He came up behind me, trying to get me to have sex with him, like he always does. When I let him, I get bruised and assaulted, when I refuse, I get worse. Today, I tried to refuse. Unfortunately, I refused while he was in reach of the kitchen knives. He grabbed one out of the block and as I turned to run, he stabbed me. When he realized what he had done, he pulled me to his car, dropped me off at the ER doors, and took off…probably to go drink some more."_

_I had made her give her statement to the police before they wheeled her to the operating room, telling her that I would be there when she woke up._

_But I wasn't._

_The surgery took longer than was anticipated and when my shift was finally over, they were still working on her, having lost her on the table twice._

_I had resolved to stay in the waiting room until she was out of surgery and was heading towards the chairs when I got the phone call. My brother had been killed in a car crash in California and I was needed to put his affairs in order. At twenty five, I had been the only Cullen left in my family._

_By the time I returned to Seattle, Bella was gone. I tried to get her information to send her a letter or something, explaining why I hadn't been there; but they were confidential records, because of the police investigation._

The music grew louder around me, bringing me out of my thoughts. Bella had been replaced on the stage by a blonde woman who looked like there was more plastic on her than anything real.

I looked around, wondering if there was a way I could speak to Bella, just as a man walked up to me.

"There is a special request for you from one of our girls. Follow me."

I stood up, grabbing my drink and following the man into the back hallway. He stopped just outside the door marked 'Marie'. He opened the door, holding it wide for me to enter before shutting it behind me.

I looked around, taking in the large couch and side tables. I didn't notice her until she spoke, "Well hello there, Dr. Cullen."


	4. Chapter 2 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee, BlazedToker, Twimom817, and Frankielynn. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 2**

Bella POV

When I first noticed him, he was lost in his thoughts. I recognized him instantly, taking in his older look as best as I could while still finishing my time slot.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I think a small part of me had fallen in love with him during the few hours we spent together when I had been stabbed by my asshole of a step-father. When he wasn't there when I woke up like he said he would be, I was heartbroken.

The nurses told me that he had a family emergency and he had to leave the state, but I couldn't help the feeling of abandonment by the one person that showed me positive attention without wanting anything in return.

When my set was done, I walked off the stage, motioning to Jacob quickly. "That man over there," I said, pointing at Carlisle. "Show him to my room in a few minutes, he looks like he could use a pick-me-up."

"Sure thing, Marie," he said, with his usual puppy dog smile.

"Thanks, sweetheart." I tapped his chin quickly and turned away, heading to my room to change before Carlisle would get there.

Standing off to the side, as Jacob opened the door permitting Carlisle to enter, I watched him as he looked around the room. He hadn't changed much in the past ten years. He looked a little older, a little more tired, a little more ragged; but he was still the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Well, hello there, Dr. Cullen," I said, stepping out of the shadows.

It took him a moment before he answered me. "Isabella."

I stopped moving, looking over at him with a scathing look. "They call me Marie here. I would appreciate it if you would also. And it's still just Bella, not Isabella."

"Marie? Your middle name."

I was surprised he would even remember that small detail about me. Maybe I meant as much to him, as he did to me. "Why don't you have a seat? I promise it's clean." Ignoring my previous train of thought, I couldn't afford to think like that.

He cracked a small smile before walking over to the couch and taking a seat. I walk over to him, stripping my robe off, revealing the skimpy lingerie I had underneath.

"Bella … I … "

"Relax. It's just for the camera. The manager will get suspicious if I don't perform."

I crawled onto Carlisle's lap, rotating my hips and rubbing myself over him. I could see the reactions I was stimulating. I felt his thickness hardening under me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"Well, how did you find me? What have you been up to the past ten years? What are you doing in a strip club?"

"Well, I wasn't looking for you at all; I just happened to have a particularly difficult week at work and needed to … relieve some tension."

"Relieve some tension, huh? I can help you with that if you'd like."

"Bella, please. This is wrong. Can we do this somewhere else? I can't concentrate with you … doing this. What time are you off?"

Crawling off his lap, I sighed loudly. "I get off at midnight. I have one more set in about twenty minutes and then I can clean up and leave. But I can't stay out late. I…" I hesitated for a moment. I realized that I wanted to tell him what the past ten years had been like. "My babysitter only watches my kids until one." I ducked my head, waiting for him to bow out gracefully, leaving me once again.

"Oh, if you want, we can go right to your house. I don't mind. If that's ok with you, anyway."

Did I want him to know how I've had to live? Working two jobs, going to school, raising my children alone?

"I … I don't know."

"Bella, it's up to you. I'll do whatever you want. I tried to find you when I got back to Seattle, but with the police investigation, everything was sealed tight. I wanted to find you, I just didn't know how to."

That statement made my decision for me. It brought back all of the nights that I dreamt of my Doctor Cullen. The dreams that he would be with me when I woke up, he would take me away from my abusive step-father and my absentee mother.

The tears collected in my eyes as I looked over at Carlisle. "Ok."


	5. Chapter 3 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee, BlazedToker, Twimom817, and Frankielynn. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 3**

Carlisle POV

I waited through Bella's last set. It was much different from the first one. This one was much more on the primal side. Bella came out in fake fur covering most of her body and left with only a leopard print g-string and her mid-calf leopard print stiletto boots. I couldn't get it out of my head during the fifteen minute drive to her townhouse. She lived in a low-income area where townhouses stood in rows. They were run-down and I was a little worried about the condition of the inside based on the looks of the neighborhood. But I shouldn't have been. Bella had her small two bedroom house decorated perfectly. She made her run-down little home look as best as she could with what she had.

I stood in the living room as Bella let her babysitter out of the front door.

"Have a seat. I'm gonna go check on my kids quick then I'll be right back. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, there's water, juice, maybe some pop."

"Ok. Thank you."

Bella nodded slightly before walking down the hallway towards the bedrooms. I walked into the kitchen as quietly as I could, opening the fridge and grabbing two bottles of water. Walking out of the kitchen just as Bella walked back to the living room, I handed her one of the bottles and we sat on the couch.

"So, what would you like to know, Carlisle?"

"Well, for starters, where did you go when you were released from the hospital?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. I went back to my mom and step-dad's house. I was stuck there alone while I was healing and my mom was working; plus she was almost nine months pregnant. My step-dad, Phil, usually left me alone. For the most part, anyways."

"Did he ever get arrested? For what he did to you, I mean?"

She smiled at me politely before speaking. "No, the cops said there wasn't enough evidence for anything. The bruises could have been from anything. My original story about the knife went against me. Pretty much everything got him off, as well as my own mother saying she had never seen him do anything to me. But anyway…um…"

Bella opened the bottle of water, taking a swig and setting it down on the table. "I had just turned nineteen. I had taken my little brother, Ben, out to the playground, and we were out there for a few hours. We walked home and I noticed something was wrong right away. I walked in the front door, and shut it quietly. I told Ben to stand at the door and to not move at all. I walked into the house, checking the rooms that I passed before I got to the kitchen. I noticed the blood first. There was a pool of it, laying at the edge of the carpet that bordered the wood in the kitchen. I walked in a little further, going around the island and that's when I saw them. Phil had stabbed my mom before slitting his own wrist on the bloody blade. I don't think he meant to kill himself, it was an accident. But I'm grateful that he's no longer in the world, he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to me. I couldn't believe what she had been through in even just the first three years after I left her in the hospital. I hated that I couldn't have been there for her, to help her, comfort her, protect her.

"Thank you, but you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault, and it is for the better anyway. My mom wasn't the greatest mother and my step-father…well, you know how Phil was. So, at nineteen, I found myself guardian to a three year old. I quit school, got a job, sold everything that we didn't need and found a new place to live."

"So your child is your brother?"

"Well, yes. I am hoping to adopt him as soon as I can, but they are barely letting me keep custody of him as it is, being a stripper/waitress/college student. The only reason they let me keep him is because of Garrett."

Garrett? Did she have a boyfriend that she didn't say anything about? "Who is Garrett?"

"Garrett is my biological son."

"So you have two sons?" Wow.

"About five years ago, I started college again. I worked at the café on campus around classes, danced at night, did my homework, then slept. I usually got on average two to three hours of sleep. My neighbor, Mrs. Cope, the one who was here before, she watched Ben pretty much all the time. She's been here for me since the beginning. I met Mike, when I was a freshman. He was…I don't know. I thought it was love but the moment that stick turned pink, he was gone. This time, with the support of Mrs. Cope, I was able to stay in school. It took me a little longer than normal, but I did it. I graduated this past summer. I was able to quit working at the diner and I now work as a journalist."

"If you have a full time job, why do you still strip?"

"Honestly? Because it's good money. I've been saving up for so long. I'm almost to my goal. I wanted some money put away for each of my boys, so they would have money for college. I also have money for my future, as well as my present. I was planning on quitting soon anyway, just because I don't want anyone from my professional life, coming in and recognizing me."

I nodded my head in understanding, recognizing the same feeling tonight, when I walked into the strip club. "So you're planning on quitting soon?"

"Yep. If Edward will let me."

"Who's Edward?"

"He's the owner of the strip club. He likes me. He's a very sweet man, he's helped me out a lot over the years, but he doesn't want me to leave. I think he has a crush on me and keeping me around him all the time will make me fall in love with him."

"Has he ever done anything to you?"

"No, he can just be very intense. He worries me a little bit. I see Phil in him sometimes when he gets like that."

I watched as Bella shrugged her shoulders, brushing it off as if it was nothing. I may have to have a discussion with this Edward. I won't let him get near Bella.


	6. Chapter 4 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee, BlazedToker, and Twimom817. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 4**

Bella POV

Telling Carlisle my story was beyond hard for me. Not only reliving every fucked up thing I had been through in the past ten years, but to tell the one person who had made the most positive influence on me, besides my children, was terrifying. I didn't know how he was going to react. I watched his facial expressions roll from shock to anger to guilt to remorse to pity to amazement.

It was hard registering the expressions on his face. I hated that he would feel pity for me, though I didn't have an easy life, I made the best of what I had. And the fact that he would feel responsible for what had happened, not only confused me but made my heart flutter with something I wasn't sure I could explain.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you," Carlisle whispered softly.

I looked up into his eyes, taking in the soft blue color that I remembered perfectly from all those years ago. "Why are you sorry? You couldn't have helped me anyway. You would have gotten yourself in trouble."

"I could have been there to help you through everything. I could have helped put Phil away. I could have tried to get you out of that situation, out of that house. Away from him."

"Carlisle, you couldn't have done anything. Trust me." I placed my hands around his own tightly clasped hands, trying to comfort him. "And even if you could, I wouldn't change anything. I love my sons and I would survive the hell I went through over and over if it meant having them. I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world."

Carlisle looked down at our hands. He pulled his fingers apart, threading them within my own. "I've really missed you, Bella."

I looked up into Carlisle's face. He was still staring at our hands, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. Was I ready to let this man in to my life? The lives of my children?

I unthreaded my fingers from his, grabbing for my bottle of water, taking a sip. "So what has the great Dr. Carlisle Cullen been up to the past ten years?"

I heard him take a deep breath before clearing his throat. "Well, after Marcus was killed, I had to stay in California and put his affairs in order. I had to sell his house and business. When I returned and saw that you were gone, I went through the motions for a while. I worked and studied, slept and ate when I could. About a year after I met you, when my residency was taking off, I met Esme. She was a nurse at the hospital; she worked in the nursery. We started dating and quickly fell in love."

My heart dropped. He was married, or at least in love with someone else. Was I imagining the looks he was giving me? The feelings I thought I could see in his eyes when he looked at me.

"After dating for about two years, we married. It didn't last long though. We stayed together for another two years before we decided that we couldn't make it work. She wanted to have kids and I wanted to wait. I wanted to get through the rest of my residency first. Esme was a few years older than me so she thought that her time for children was running out.

"She actually married a year after our divorce was finalized. We've remained good friends. She has a two year old son named Alec and they're expecting twins."

"So you're not married?"

"No."

"And you're not dating anyone?"

"No. Are you?"

"No. I don't have much time between my day job, my night job, and spending as much time with my kids as possible. Plus, very few men want to be with single moms. They don't want that kind of commitment."

"That's not true. I would be honored if you gave me the chance to be with you and to meet your children."

"Carlisle, I…"

"It's ok. Just try to keep your mind open to me, to us. I have spent every day of the past ten years, living with the regret that I wasn't there for you. That I wasn't there to protect you and comfort you. Part of the reason I always held back from Esme was because some part of me was always wondering about you. What you were doing, where you were, if you were ok. I haven't been able to get you out of my head or my heart in ten years. You were always there, just waiting for me to find you."

I had tears falling from my eyes. I could feel them falling from my chin, puddling in my lap. I scooted closer to Carlisle, moving until there were only mere inches between us. I placed my hands on his cheeks, looking every inch of his face over, committing it to memory. I never wanted to forget him. I didn't know what would happen, if we would find a way to be together or not; but I needed him to know that I felt the same.

I leaned in close, not quite touching his lips to mine. "You found me now," I whispered, before tilting my head, letting our lips meet.


	7. Chapter 5 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee and Twimom817. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 5**

CPOV

I was awakened by soft giggles near my head. When I looked up over the armrest, I met two sets of eyes peeking over the side.

One you could tell was older, he had dark brown hair, only slightly lighter than Bella's. He had greenish brown eyes and a sprinkling of freckles over his nose.

The other little boy was quite a bit smaller, his blonde hair stuck out it all different directions, while his blue eyes were the color of clear ocean water.

"Boys, you better not be bothering Dr. Cullen." I heard Bella whisper-yell from the hallway.

"I'm awake. It's all right."

Bella walked out of the hallway, looking as gorgeous as I had ever seen her. She had on a black fitted skirt with stockings, a silky blue button-up shirt, and black pumps. Her hair was up in a bun with small pieces falling down on the sides; and her make-up was light, adding to her natural beauty instead of covering it.

"I hope they didn't wake you."

"No, it's perfectly fine. I needed to get up anyway." I paused for a moment sitting up and getting my bearings. "You look like you have somewhere to be."

I couldn't help but be disappointed. Though I hadn't expected anything. I had hoped that she would be willing to spend today with me, catching up more and letting me get to know the boys. I thought back to last night, and the kiss we shared.

_Bella pressed her lips to mine, lightly. I could tell she was showing me her acceptance of me and of my explanation of what had gone on over the past years. She was telling me that she was willing to let me in, give me a chance to be there for her now. The way I should have been there for her before._

_I let her lead the kiss for a moment. She kept it light, but I couldn't leave it at just that. Before I understood what I was doing, I had opened her mouth with my tongue. I was devouring her. Pushing her down onto the couch, I covered her with my body. I was grinding my quickly hardening length into her stomach and Bella was reacting in kind, pushing her hips up into me._

_After only a few minutes of heavily making out, for that was what we were doing, making out like teenagers, I finally came to my senses. We couldn't do this. We just found each other again. We had to take this slow, figure things out together, not jump right in to the physical. _

_I pulled away, pushing myself off Bella. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

"_It's ok. I didn't exactly stop you. I was enjoying myself just as much as you were."_

_I looked over at Bella. She was sitting there, a smirk ghosting on her lips, a lightness in her eyes I had never seen before. She was even more gorgeous than I could've imagined her being._

"Carlisle? Are you okay?"

Bella brought me out of my thoughts. She was standing in front of me, holding out a steaming mug.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing the mug from her.

She smiled down to me. "You're welcome. I was just saying that I have a meeting this morning but it should only take about an hour then I'll be free."

"Do you have plans for after your meeting?"

"Just hanging out with the boys." I hadn't realized until now that we were alone.

"Where did they go?"

"Oh, they're already over at Mrs. Cope's. They pretty much just run over there at any time. She loves it. She's very much their surrogate grandmother."

"Would you and the boys like to spend the afternoon with me? I would like to get to know them."

Bella's eyes lit up and a smile broke on her face. I couldn't help but feel that I had just passed some sort of test.

"I think that would be great. Would you like to go to the park?"

"That would be perfect."


	8. Chapter 6 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee and Twimom817. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 6**

BPOV

I walked in to the conference room ten minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. I sat in a chair, silently, while the other's filed in. The meeting started, working on random things for the special edition magazine coming up in a couple weeks.

An hour later, I was packing up my bag, getting ready to leave.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a moment, in my office, before you leave?" Mr. Birdy called to me.

"Of course, sir."

We walked to his office in a nerve-wrenching silence, the look on his face telling me that something wasn't right. I couldn't imagine what I could have possibly done to be called out from the rest of my co-workers.

"I'll try to keep this short. I know you probably want to get home to those boys of yours. I was informed by one of your co-workers yesterday that you have been spotted working in a questionable place of business. A, uh, particularly surprising job, because of who you are and what I know you are capable of."

To say that I was not only shocked but also terrified would be an understatement. "I'm not sure what to say, sir."

"Well, as much as I would like you to deny it, I think you would have done it by now, if it weren't true. It would be an invasion of privacy for me to ask for an explanation but if you're willing to answer a few things, I would greatly appreciate it."

I cleared my throat quickly before looking my boss straight in the eye. "Well, I started working at Twilight Gentleman's Club in college when I was 19, when I was left to raise my little brother. When I finished school and started working here, I quit my job at the café, but to be honest, sir, Twilight pays very well and I wanted to build up a nest egg, so to speak. I have repeatedly tried quitting but the owner is difficult, and always puts me in difficult positions when I try to quit. I am planning to quit, though. I never wanted to work there and I no longer need to work there."

"I will give you a month to work things out. If, by then, you are still working there, your job here will be terminated." He looked at me with sympathy, sighing before speaking again. "I don't want to do this to you but we cannot have one of our employees associated with a strip club."

"I understand, sir."

"All right, you are dismissed." I stood up from the chair, grabbing my bag and coat, turning for the door. "And, Bella, as a friend, if you need any help with your boss, don't hesitate to ask. I will do whatever I can."

I smiled at the man behind the desk. He was a hard-ass when it came to work, but when he showed his true self, he became the grandfather I never knew.

"Thank you, sir."

≈≈≈WG≈≈≈

I made it home in a daze, trying to figure out what I was going to do. When I made it back to my house, I was surprised to find Carlisle already there. He was sitting on the porch with Mrs. Cope and the boys.

He looked up at me, the smile on his face immediately turning concerned.

"Boys, why don't you come in and we'll have some lunch before your mom and Dr. Cullen take you to the park," Mrs. Cope said, trying to herd them into her house.

I walked up the porch steps and going straight for the door.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"After our meeting my boss called me into his office. He told me that someone saw me at Twilight and I have a month to quit the club or I will lose my job at the magazine."

"Ok, well that shouldn't be too hard, right?"

I took a deep breath, not wanting to tell him the next part. "I may have down-played the situation with Edward a little bit, when I talked to you about him before. I've tried to quit. A few times actually. He doesn't want me to leave, he has threatened me, he's sent someone to pick me up when I don't show up for work, he's done quite a bit and I'm honestly afraid of what he's going to do this time. I can't lose my job at the magazine. I need that job."

I was crying by the time I finished. Carlisle was holding me close to his body, trying to calm me down.

"It'll be ok, I will help you, I promise. I will get you away from him, I swear it." I held on to Carlisle tightly, my fingers bruising his arms with the strength of my grip. "I will not let him hurt you or the boys. Let me take care of you."


	9. Chapter 7 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee and Twimom817. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 7**

CPOV

"_Let me take care of you."_

Mrs. Cope fed the boys lunch while Bella and I were talking so we decided to eat lunch at her house before taking the boys out to the park.

I fixed sandwiches for us, while Bella changed her clothes and we sat down at the table.

I waited for a few minutes, letting us both settle in to our lunches before I spoke. "When are you going to go speak with Edward?"

"I'm not sure. I should probably go talk to him tomorrow. Get it over with, I guess."

"Do you want me to go with you? I can call in another doctor to cover for a few hours."

"No, of course not. You go to work. I can handle Edward on my own."

For some reason, I didn't believe her, and as confident as she was, I don't think she believed it herself.

"Well, I'm just a phone call away. You know that, right? You can always call me."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

~~WG~~

When we were finished with our lunches, we packed the boys up and took them to the park. Bella laid out a blanket and we sat on it together while the boys ran to the play set.

Ben, taking the lead as a big brother, led Garrett over to the swings and pushed him for a few minutes. Bella and I had been mostly quiet so I stood up and walked over to them.

"Ben, grab the swing next to Garrett. I'll push you both."

"Really?" he asked, slightly unsure.

"Of course, buddy."

A huge smile spread across his face as he sat down on the swing next to his brother. I started pushing them both, one at a time, until they were both screaming and laughing.

Bella walked over a little later, grabbing ahold of Garrett's swing and starting to push. I moved over, swinging Ben in unison with Garrett.

I looked over at Bella, seeing her smiling and laughing, and I finally felt complete. Like we were meant to be together. Like we were a family.

~~WG~~

After spending a few hours in the park, I drove Bella and the boys home. I couldn't stay the night, as much as I wanted to, but I worked a long shift tomorrow in the ER and needed to rest up for it.

We grabbed dinner on the way home, eating in the car while the boys talked loudly in the back. I helped Bella get the boys into the house and started with their bedtime routine before pulling her out to the porch.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want me to come with you tomorrow? I would feel a lot better if I could come with you."

"Carlisle, you have to work. I will be fine, and if you want, I will call you as soon as I am done."

I sighed in resignation. I was worried about her, with everything that she had told me about Edward. I was worried he would try something to make her stay.

"Ok. Just make sure you call me. I don't care what time. I will answer my cell phone."

"Ok. I promise."

I leaned in slowly, checking her reaction, before pressing my lips to hers. The heat from her lips radiated through my body, warming me from the inside out. She broke the kiss after a moment and stared into my eyes.

A crash sounding from inside the house startled us both, making us jump.

"I better go check what that was. Goodnight, Carlisle."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I waited for her to lock the door behind her before getting in my car and heading home.


	10. Chapter 8 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee and Twimom817. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 8**

BPOV

I stepped out of my car, taking a deep breath before walking towards the building. It was still early in the day, but there were a few cars outside already. Walking through the door, I searched the room for any familiar faces. I walked down the back hallway, heading towards Edward's office.

Taking another deep breath, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Come in."

Opening the door, I took in the room in front of me. Edward was sitting behind his desk, staring down at the papers covering it. He looked up and his expression changed as it always did when he looked at me.

His eyes darkened with lust, his eyes roamed over my body, making me feel sick with disgust.

"What can I do for you, Bella?"

"I need to speak with you about something. I know you aren't going to be happy but I have to quit. My job at the magazine is in jeopardy, I cannot work here anymore."

Edward looked up at me quickly before turning back to the papers on his desk. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? This is not up to you. I don't need your permission. I didn't come here to ask you, I came to tell you. As of right now, I am no longer working here. I will not be showing up for my shifts anymore. You will not send someone to come pick me up. Nothing. Do you understand me? I want nothing to do with you or this place anymore."

Turning around, I walked out of his office and back towards the entrance. Hearing him get up from his chair, running behind me, I quickened my pace. But I wasn't quick enough, a hand grabbed my ponytail and yanked me back.

I fell to the floor, smacking my head against the cold tile floor. Before I knew what happened, he was on top of me, his fists plowing into my stomach and sides. Curling my arms to cover my head, I tried to buck him off me. I felt a snap on my side and curled around it, protecting the break I knew he had caused.

My hands dropped from my face and head, going to my side to protect the broken bone, and Edward took his chance. He backhanded the side of my face and I felt the impact, as the large college football ring connected with the corner of my eye.

He hit me again, this time with his fist, in the corner of my mouth. I felt my teeth sink into my lip and tasted the blood almost immediately. Just as he pulled his arm back, the front door opened and light shined directly on us, blinding us both.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Rosalie yell from just inside the door. "Edward, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh my God! Bella!" I heard Alice say as they ran over to us. I felt Rose push Edward off me, finally able to take a deep breath. Alice picked me up off the floor, supporting most of my weight as she dragged me outside and to her car. Rosalie grabbed the keys from Alice as we got settled in the back.

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to the hospital, Bella."

"No, Carlisle's there," I said, as the blackness consumed me.


	11. Chapter 9 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee and Twimom817. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 9**

CPOV

"Somebody help! Please!"

I turned to look at the woman screaming from the Emergency Room doors. She caught sight of me and ran out the doors, as I followed on her heels.

"My friend, she was beaten. She lost consciousness on the way here."

"She was beaten? Did you call the cops?"

"No, I was more concerned about getting her away from the guy and getting her to the hospital."

"Ok, this will have to be reported. Can you tell me her name?"

"It's Bella."

My head snapped in the woman's direction then to the car we were walking towards. I ran to the back door, opening it quickly and taking in the frail, pale woman in front of me. Pushing her hair out of her face, I recognized the features that belonged to the woman who had taken over my heart once again.

"Oh God, Bella! What did he do to you?" I whispered. Reaching into the car, I picked her up, carrying her to the ER doors.

Laying her on the nearest hospital bed, I started taking her vitals and looking for her injuries. I was in doctor mode, needing to think of Bella as only a patient.

When she was stable, I sent her off to get a CT and X-rays. The cops had come and I gave them my report quickly, before running to the empty on-call room and breaking down.

_I knew I should have gone with her. This wouldn't have happened if I was with her. This is my fault! She has to be ok!_

When I had finally calmed down, I walked out of the room and straight to the bathroom. Splashing water on my face, I looked up at the mirror. My once white coat was covered in Bella's blood, my face was pale and splotchy. I stripped my coat off, taking everything out of the pockets and walked out of the bathroom door. After disposing of my coat, I walked back to the ER and waited for the test results to come in.

~~WG~~

Parking in front of the club, I got out of the car and walked in the door. I hadn't made a conscious decision to come here, I had planned on driving to pick some clothes up for Bella and let Mrs. Cope know what had happened.

It was still early, only a little after 4pm. I asked the bartender where the offices were and walked in the direction he pointed. Finding the door, I barged in without knocking, slamming the door shut behind me.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?" The man behind the desk yelled.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm Edward. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Carlisle. I treated a patient today, who had been beaten into unconsciousness. She's also got multiple bruises, lacerations, two broken ribs, and a fractured nose."

A smirk appeared on his face before he spoke. "Oh really? And what does that have to do with me?"

"There are two witnesses plus DNA evidence. You will not get away with this. She will press charges."

Turning to leave, I hoped to take the high road and let the law take it from here.

"So you must be the new guy she's fucking, huh?"

I froze, my hand outstretched to the door handle. "What did you just say?"

"You seem to be a little too protective to just be her doctor, so that makes you either Bella's family or her new fuck buddy." He stood up from his chair, slowly making his way around the desk towards me. "You look nothing alike, so I find it hard to believe your family. And although you are a little older than I would've expected, I can see something there. You love her." He paused again, his expression darkening. "Get this through your head. She's mine. She is never gonna leave me, I won't let her."

At this point, he was inches from my face. Every word was a growl, as he tried to intimidate me.

Before I knew what I was doing, my fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying back into the desk. I walked over to him, making sure I could see his hands at all times.

"She is not yours. She's never been yours. She never will be yours. Leave her alone. If I hear that you come anywhere near her or the boys, I will be back."

I started backing up, not trusting him enough to turn my back on him. Opening the door, I walked out, leaving Edward lying on his desk nursing his sore jaw.


	12. Chapter 10 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee and Twimom817. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 10**

BPOV

The incessant beeping above my head finally woke me up. I reached for the alarm clock but stopped when pain shot through my ribs. Trying to shift into a more comfortable position, I realized I was not in my own bed, and slowly opened my eyes.

I took in my surroundings through the slits my eyelids allowed. I was in a hospital. That explained the beeping noise that woke me. Taking measure of the aches, pains, and general heaviness of my body as I shifted again, I turned to my side finding my boys sleeping in the corner.

Ben and Garrett were cuddled together on the couch, wrapped under a blanket. They looked so peaceful in their sleep. I knew I had to fix this situation, for them. I couldn't let Edward win this, win me. I needed to protect my boys.

A loud sigh from the opposite corner caught my attention. Peeking back behind me, I noticed Carlisle waking from what could not have been a comfortable night's rest. He was sitting upright in a chair, his head leaning against the wall in a cock-eyed position.

His eyes opened, looking straight at my boys, checking that they were ok, I assume. They closed once again, as he took a deep breath.

"Carlisle?"

His eyes snapped opened and turned straight to me. Getting up quickly but quietly, he strode over to the bed, looking me over as he came.

"You're awake. Thank God! I was so worried about you." Grabbing a small flashlight he checked my eyes before going through the rest of my vitals.

He was moving in a flurry, avoiding eye contact, checking and re-checking my chart. I grabbed his wrist when he was close enough, stopping his movements.

"Carlisle," I whispered, once again.

I watched his shoulders slump and start shaking. Pulling his wrist, I brought him to the bed, turning him to face me. Seeing no tears, but hearing the quiet sobs, I pulled him down beside me on the bed, cuddling into him.

"I'm ok. I'm here, with you, safe."

"But you almost weren't, Bella. I could have lost you today. We could have lost you today." I watched as he peeked towards the boys, before turning his face back to me. "If Rose and Alice hadn't walked in when they did, who knows what Edward would have done to you. He could have killed you, Bella. Then what would happen to the boys?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he would react that way. I wasn't thinking."

"Just promise me, if you have to go back there, you will let me come with you."

"I promise."


	13. Chapter 11 Original

Hello my dears, this was the story that was working when I found out I was pregnant, got writer's block, and lost all ambition for writing. :/ I have 11 chapters written but I can no longer do this piece justice. Therefore, I will be posting the chaps that I have but I will be putting it up for adoption. Christag_banner made the gorgeous banner and will be willing to edit it.

If you are interested in adopting this story, please message me.

Thank you to my lovely helpers, Mizzdee and Twimom817. This would be awful without their thoughts.

**Working Girl Chapter 11**

CPOV

It had been a month since Bella had been attacked and she was healing quite well. The swelling in her face had gone down and she had been able to go back to work, although she still tried to work from home as much as possible.

Bella and the boys had been staying with me since she was released from the hospital. We all felt more comfortable with her staying somewhere Edward couldn't easily find her.

Pulling into the driveway after a long overnight shift, I noticed Bella's car already in her garage stall. My house had very much become 'our' house. The boys had their own rooms, decorated exactly how they wanted. Bella and I shared the master bedroom, although the physical aspect of our relationship hadn't gone far because of her injuries.

Now that she was healed, I hoped that would change, but I didn't want to rush her. She had been through too much in her life. She didn't need me pushing her.

"Bella?!" I called, as I walked through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen."

After hanging my coat and setting my messenger bag in the hallway, I made my way to the kitchen. Walking up behind her, I wrapped my hands around her waist, being careful of the hot stove in front of her.

"Good morning," I said, muffled, as I buried my face into the crook of her neck.

"Good morning. Go sit down, I'll have your breakfast done in a minute."

I nodded silently, still nuzzled into her neck. "Did you take the boys to school already?" I asked, before pulling away and sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Yep. I took them and rushed home so I could make you breakfast. I have a few things to talk to you about before you go to sleep."

"Is something wrong?"

She turned to me, setting the plate of Eggs Benedict and fresh fruit in front of me. "Not at all. There are just some things I want to discuss with you."

When I was finished with my breakfast, I helped Bella clean up the rest of the dishes and we walked hand-in-hand to my office.

Setting my bag down after pulling out the files I needed to look over, I watched as Bella nervously rung her hands.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Umm…I talked to a lawyer a few days ago. I wanted to know what precautions I had to take in case something were to happen to me."

"What are you talking about, Bella? Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know. I'm just thinking, in case. In case I'm in a car accident tomorrow. In case I fall and put myself in a coma." She paused for a moment. "In case Edward does come after me."

"Bella, I won't-" I tried to say before she cut me off.

"I know. I know. I just want to make sure the boys will be ok if something were to happen to me."

"Ok, so what did you talk to him about?"

"I…How would you feel if I made you their legal guardian in the event of my death?"

She said it so fast I could barely understand the words coming out of her mouth. "You want me to have custody of your sons?" I didn't know what to say. I knew she didn't really have any one else to take care of them. It was either me or Mrs. Cope. I was flattered she would ask me, that she felt comfortable with me and trusted me enough.

I stood up from my chair, walking around the desk and stopping right in front of her. "Are you sure? You know I would take care of them as if they were my own. I've grown to love them just as much as I love you, Bella."

She froze for a moment, looking up into my eyes. "You love me?"

"Yes, Bella. I love you. With everything that I am. And I would be more than honored to be able to take care of you and your children."

With that, I lowered my lips to hers, kissing her passionately.


End file.
